Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure is a pretty cure series worked on by Hoshina Amira, Aihana Akari, Arle Nadja, and Hagoromo Raki. The series is a direct sequel to Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. The series first aired on February 9, 2020. Production Sypnosis Characters Cures Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure * Hoshina Hotaru/ Hotrau is a first year middle schooler. She can be seen as a "tsundere", always quick to speak her mind and a little harsh at first, but later on she is a shy, kind, and cheerful girl who looks on the bright side of things, and will protect her friends. She wants to be seen as a "adult" and not a little kid. She is Hikaru's sister. As Cure Comet, her theme color is pink, and she represents the power of the stars. * Hagoromo Lulu/ Lulu is mostly sweet and gentle. Sometimes she is a little shy and nervous but once you meet her, she can become energetic. She has a strong relationship with her cousin Lala and talks to her a lot. She has a habit of saying "Oyo~" when making mistakes, and tends to act like Lala. As Cure Astral, her theme color is medium spring green, and she represents the power of the constellations. * Terasu Kotone/ Kotone is a first year middle school transfer. She is shy and soft-spoken, but extremely kind. She hopes to become a famous space idol. Many say that her singing voice is beautiful. She has a habit of ending her sentences with ~illumi. She is very resourceful and experienced with space travel. As Cure Illumina, her theme color is greenish-cyan and she holds the power of the starry sky and the galaxy. * Hagoromo Raki/ A third year middle schooler, Raki is a bright and energetic girl who is very optimistic. She has incredible luck, for which she can come first in a lottery for example. She is passionate about designing and wishes to make her own dresses for her own brand. Despite on her energetic happiness, sometimes she is bad at academics and always gets late or sleepy during classes. As Cure Meteor, her theme color is orchid, and she represents the power of the meteors. Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure :* Hoshina Hikaru/ Hikaru is an imaginative and curious first year high school student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. :* Hagoromo Lala/ Lala is a first year high schooler, and an alien from Saman who is treated more like an adult. When searching for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure with Fuwa and Prunce, she ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. :* Amamiya Elena/ Elena is a first year high school student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 younger siblings when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. :* Kaguya Madoka/ Madoka is a first year high school student who is very polite and always trying her best. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. :* Yuni/ Yuni is a resident of Planet Rainbow who took on various aliases to try and restore her planet. She was a space idol named Mao, a space phantom thief, Blue Cat, and Bakenyan, all to find out how to save her people and steal back the treasures that were sold away. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Space, Cure Cosmo. Fairies : Fuwa Villains Items Trivia * Unlike Star Twinkle Pretty Cure, this season has the usual 3 vocal albums. Gallery Category:Hoshina Amira Category:Arle Nadja Category:Hagoromo Raki Category:Aihana Akari Category:User:PuyoRainbow Category:PuyoRainbow Category:User:AmitieChanFever Category:Hoshimiya Amitie Category:AmitieChanFever Category:MilkyRibbon Category:User:MilkyRibbon Category:User:StarryShimmer Category:StarryShimmer Category:Sequels to canon series